Una nueva incorporación
by Giu Giu
Summary: Sesshomaru tiene un grupo particular: El pequeño y verde demonio Jaken, el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un y la pequeña niña humana Rin ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera alguien más? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru? Descúbranlo aquí.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

-Estarán en el rio, estarán en el monte ¿Dónde estarán?-Rin cantaba alegremente en el lomo de Ah-Un mientras esperaban a Sesshomaru y Jaken-¿Tu donde crees que estén?

-_No lo sé Rin, pero ya llegan, siento el olor de Jaken_-Respondió la cabeza izquierda, Ah- **(Aclaración: En esta historia Ah-Un habla pero solo con Rin, abajo daré una teoría del porque)**

De pronto de entre los arbustos la pequeña protegida del daiyoukai escucho un chillido de dolor, ella sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde venia el ruido seguida por Ah-Un. Ambos vieron algo que los dejos impactados.

-¡Un cachorrito!-Dijo ella muy apenada-¡Mira Ah-Un está herido! ¡Debemos curarlo!

-_Entonces vamos la planicie que está aquí_-Dice el dragón indicándole que tome el cachorrito y se monte sobre él-_¡Vamos!_

Ah-Un llevo a Rin donde ella recolecto una yerbas para medicinas iguales a las alguna vez Jinenji le otorgo para curar a Jaken. Luego tomo paño y lo mojo para limpiar las heridas del cachorro para luego colocar las yerbas.

El cachorro parecía ser de lobo ya que tenía mucho pelo y orejas muy puntiagudas, además no labraba sino que pegaba pequeños aullidos, pero muy débiles. Rin espero a que las heridas se oscurecieran para indicarle al lobito levantarse, quien se mostro agradecido con la niña humana.

-¡Míralo Ah-Un! ¡Es muy lindo! ¿Crees que el señor Sesshomaru deje quedármelo?-La niña acariciaba al lobito con mucho afecto y este le correspondió lamiendo su cara.

-_No lo sé Rin, es un lobo y_…-Un corto a su hermano Ah porque recordaba muy bien que su amo tenia odio a los lobos porque ellos fueron quienes mataron y luego trataron de matar otra vez a Rin.

-¿Qué dices cachorrito?-Rin miro como el cachorro de pelaje gris lo miraba ansioso-Ahora que lo pienso necesitas un nombre…-La niña puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y luego pensar exclamo-¡Te llamaras Sofuto!

-_Buen nombre pequeña_-Alago Ah-Un_-¿Qué tal si vamos? El olor del amo esta cerca._

-¡Sí! ¡Veremos al señor Sesshomaru!-Rin exclamo eufóricamente y subió junto a su amigo lobo al lomo del dragón de dos cabezas.

* * *

-¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Rin!-Exclamaba un agotado Jaken-Sí el amo Sesshomaru se entera que perdí a Rin me matara-Pensaba el pequeño verde nervioso.

Jaken no pudo más y se tiro en suelo a descansar, sabía que moriría…por lo menos disfrutaría de hacer algo que adorara antes de morir: Ver las nubes.

-Ah…-Suspira él-Esa nube parece un árbol, y esa una oreja y esa…¿Ah-Un? ¡Ah-Un! ¡Gracias a mi amito están vivos!

-¡Señor Jaken! ¡Señor Jaken! ¿Qué hace aquí?-Interroga Rin curiosa-¿Dónde está el Señor Sesshomaru?

-El amo Sesshomaru está…-Jaken fue irrumpido por el inesperado cachorro que apareció tras Rin-¿Qué demonios hace eso aquí?

-¡Por favor Señor Jaken! ¡Es mi amigo Sofuto! Es solo un cachorrito…-Dijo Rin calmando al pequeño demonio-No se asuste.

-Rin no puedes tener un lobo como mascota ¡Primero porque el amo Sesshomaru me matara y porque son unos animales salvajes!-Explica Jaken-¡Así que vete Sofuto! Vete perrito, vete.

Sofuto pensó que Jaken jugaba con él, así que se lanzo con el pequeño demonio produciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Ah animal! Jajajajajaja…salte de mí…jajajajajaja.

Pero la risa duro poco, Sesshomaru apareció sin avisar, como era de costumbre y miro muy seriamente a su sirviente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Jaken se incorporo y corrió a Sofuto, pero este quería seguir jugando-¡Amo Sesshomaru! Qué bueno verlo, ¿Vio? Rin está sano y salva.

-¿Quién este es animal?-Interroga Sesshomaru fríamente mirando a Sofuto.

-Señor Sesshomaru-Dice Rin sonriente-Es Sofuto, es un cachorrito que encontré herido y lo cure, esta solo…

-¡Si y yo le decía a Rin que usted no aceptaría un débil en este...tan extraño grupo!-Exclamo Jaken seriamente-Por lo que el perrito o lobito debe irse… ¿No es asi amo bonito?

Sesshomaru miro fijamente al cachorro, recordaba perfectamente que unos lobos habían matado a Rin una vez y no dejaría que pasara de nuevo, pero el cachorro no se mostraba agresivo, es más: Si el cachorro se criaba con Rin no la atacaría, la cuidaría.

-Que Rin y Sofuto hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa-Responde Sesshomaru seriamente empezando a marchar-Vámonos Rin.

-¡Hey! ¡Sofuto se queda! ¡Sofuto se queda!-Exclama Rin festejando-¿Viste Ah-Un? El señor Sesshomaru no se enojo.

-_Es verdad…-_Pensaba Ah-Un observando alejarse a su amo-_Esta niña la ha cambiado mucho ¿No amo?_

Jaken no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería buscar un porque a lo dicho por Sesshomaru.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!-Decía acercándose a su amo-Déjeme decirle que estoy decepcionado que se deje controlar por una simple niña humana.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y viento soplo como fuertemente, Jaken pensó que en ese momento su amo lo mataría, pero para su sorpresa.

-No es una simple niña humana, es Rin.

Sesshomaru siguió avanzando como si nada, sabía perfectamente que tenía una nueva incorporación ¿Y que tenia de malo?

-Un niña logro lo que yo en miles de años de servicio no logro aún-Pensaba Jaken derrotado-Que me trate como algo más que un demonio, esa niña consiguió que no la trate de niña humana ¡¿Por qué le pasa esto a Jaken?!

_-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!-Decía acercándose a su amo-Déjeme decirle que estoy decepcionado que se deje controlar por una simple niña humana._

_-No es una simple niña humana, es Rin._

-¿Acaso…?-Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo-¿Esa niña me controla?-Voltea a donde esta Rin jugando con Sofuto-No, Sesshomaru no es controlado por nadie.

* * *

-¡Mira Inuyasha!

-¿Qué?

-Es Rin sobre Ah-Un junto a ¿Un lobo?

-Keh, mi hermano se está volviendo muy sensible.

-Debe ser una nueva incorporación.

-¿Y cuándo habrá una incorporación en nuestro Kagome?

-No lo sé Shippo.

-Keh.

-¡Ah ya sé! ¡Sera cuando Inuyasha te deje embarazada!

-¡Te matare chaparro del demonio!

-¡Abajo!

-¡Kagome!

-Creo que habrá que esperar mucho, torpe Inuyasha.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**_Respecto a la aclaración…_**

Siempre he pensado que cuando tiene un lazo fuerte con un animal se pude lograr una comunicación. Según lo que vi y creo, Rin tiene una buena amistad con el dragón de Sesshomaru por lo que, al igual cuando en un futuro Sango o Shippo "charlen" o Kirara, si es posible agregare este tipo de diálogos o situaciones. Como ven los diálogos se diferencian perfectamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Sofuto se queda! ¡Sofuto se queda!-Exclama Rin festejando-¿Viste Ah-Un? El señor Sesshomaru no se enojo.

-_Es verdad…-_Pensaba Ah-Un observando alejarse a su amo-_Esta niña la ha cambiado mucho ¿No amo?_

**_Respecto a la historia…_**

Nunca escribí de Sesshomaru, pero me dije ¿Por qué no escribes algo? Y esto salió, no sé cómo ni de donde pero este fic no tiene rumbo fijo solo escribí y ya.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo me salió?

Dejen sus opiniones sus comentarios.

Saludos.


End file.
